Cleats for athletic and other activewear shoes are well known in the art. Conventionally, such cleats have been provided in order to provide a maximum gripping of the bottom surface of the shoe to a playing surface such as grass or soil. Some cleats have been formed integrally with the outsole of the shoe, while other cleats have been of the "screw in" type. These cleats, which are usually of metal or hard nylon, can be removed after play. In general, however, these cleats have been provided as gripping elements only.
More recently, advances in the shoe art and in the sports industry in general have mandated that shoes become lighter and lighter in weight, while maintaining the same amount of durability as has been heretofore available. A limitation is particularly imposed on the weight of the shoe due to the construction of the outsole, which generally has to be made of a relatively hard, durable, dense and heavy material, such as natural rubber. It has been found by experimentation that the forming of an outsole out of lighter materials, such as a dense foam rubber, will produce an outsole which shows an unacceptable amount of wear within a short time.
Therefore, a need has arisen in the industry for the provision of a sole construction for an activewear shoe which is lightweight, but which at the same time is durable.